Eux, les miracles
by Foxcoz
Summary: One-shot/post AoU - Tout le monde dit que t'es invincible, mais toi, t'as le cœur lourd. Les gens partent, les choses changent. Tout a une fin. Même eux, même les miracles. Mais pas aujourd'hui ; aujourd'hui, ils sont vivants.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel, Age of Ultron à Joss Whedon et à son équipe. La cover est une photo de Filippo Minelli trouvée au hasard sur Pinterest.

 **Rating:** K+ - c'est un peu triste à des moments mais rien d'insoutenable; je vous jure, y a pas de personnages particulièrement dépressifs cette fois-ci. Quoique.

 **Warning: SPOILERS DE L'EXTRÊME POUR AGE OF ULTRON.** Ca fait un moment qu'il est sorti et j'ai pris soin de le préciser dans le résumé, mais on sait jamais, alors j'essaie d'attirer votre attention avec du gras.

 **Soundtrack:** Disponible sur mon compte 8tracks (voir le lien sur mon profil) au même nom que la fanfic; en vrai j'aime bien me faire des playlists pour écrire alors autant qu'elles servent à votre lecture aussi.

 **Note:** Tout ça n'a pas grand chose d'original parce que des fix-it fics de ce genre, j'en ai lu une grosse poignée depuis la sortie du film, mais j'avais besoin de panser mes plaies aussi, donc vous vous retrouvez avec ça. J'espère que tout ça tient au moins un peu debout. Bonne lecture, et puis des bisous.

* * *

 **Eux, les miracles**

"Give me your eyes, I need sunshine / your blood, your bones, your voice, and your ghost / we've both been very brave, walk around with both legs / fight the scary day, we both pull the tricks out of our sleeves / **but I'll believe in anything, and you'll believe in anything**." - _I'll believe in anything;_ _Wolf Parade_

* * *

Il parait que tout a une fin ; même eux, même les miracles.

Aujourd'hui, Pietro est mort.

Il aurait dit pardon à Wanda, si ça avait été possible ; il l'aurait fait mille fois. Il lui aurait dit qu'il était désolé de l'abandonner, qu'il fallait qu'elle soit aussi forte qu'elle l'a toujours été. Il aurait dit : tout va bien se passer. Il aurait dit : je t'aime, tout va bien se passer.

Au moment de tomber, il l'a entendue, Wanda. Peut-être parce qu'il l'a _senti_ , ou peut-être parce que son cri était, à ce moment précis, plus puissant que le monde entier.

Pietro est mort.

Clint l'a regardé, le petit dans ses bras. Ses yeux grand ouverts ont fixé encore un moment le regard bleu et vide – désespérément vide – de Pietro, étendu à terre. Il s'attendait presque à le voir lui lancer un clin d'œil, un sourire en coin, une réplique acerbe. Et ça aurait été une blague de très mauvais goût, mais Clint était là, par terre, juste capable d'attendre que quelque chose se passe.

 _Que quelque chose se passe_ , bouge, putain, non, _je l'avais pas vu venir_ , sale petit con.

Et puis Steve est arrivé en courant et Clint a repris conscience du monde, de l'espace et du temps. Quand ils ont déposé le corps sur le vaisseau, Clint s'est allongé sur les sièges. Ses os ont craqué. Ses côtes, son corps entier. Et quelque part sur ce petit bout de terre, Wanda Maximoff devait se sentir mourir.

Tout a une fin, et la vie continue. C'est peut-être ça, le pire ; la vie continue.

Maintenant, leur monde à eux pose à nouveau ses bases. Leur monde, celui des héros et des dieux, se reconstruit tout doucement ; nouveau quartier général, nouvelle équipe. Et au fond peut-être que chacun a été un peu brisé, ces derniers jours. Peut-être que chacun a vu ses pires cauchemars ou peut-être que c'est le retour au réel qui est encore plus dur. L'enterrement de Pietro est pour demain ; en attendant, Clint est chez lui, et tout va bien, et rien ne va. Il semble que tout le monde se sente vide et fatigué, et au fond, ça doit être une des nombreuses conséquences de faire ce boulot.

Et tout le monde dit que t'es invincible, mais toi, t'as le cœur lourd.

Clint met la table pour dîner, lance aux enfants de faire moins de bruit. En vain, d'ailleurs, parce que Cooper et Lila crient de temps en temps alors qu'ils jouent dans le salon, mais c'est surtout Nathaniel qu'on entend pleurer. Il a essayé avec chacun de ses enfants, mais c'est définitivement pas possible de raisonner un bébé en lui disant que papa a un peu mal qu'il faut juste qu'il soit un peu patient. Laura, les mains occupées par le repas, lance à son mari un regard de détresse. Clint lui sourit, vanné mais sincère, avant de poser la dernière assiette et de se diriger vers le salon. Être parent lui semble parfois être aussi difficile que de sauver le monde.

Et puis tu te rappelles des voix dans ta tête, du sang sur tes mains, des morts à tes pieds. _Ça a été une longue journée._

–Hé, coucou mon bonhomme. Lila, Cooper, dit-il en hissant le corps minuscule de Nathaniel. Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, on va bientôt manger.

Il attire son fils contre lui, murmurant des _shhh_ , le bordant pour le calmer. Et il peut se venter d'être un doudou plutôt efficace, de façon générale, quand Nath se met à pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit, mais là, c'est l'heure de manger et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

–Salut, fait une voix au fond de la pièce.

Wanda est à moitié derrière l'encadrement de la porte, les mains jointes. Elle porte un t-shirt vaguement trop grand et un jean qui appartiennent à Laura. Ses yeux brillent un peu et ses cils sont humides.

–Hey, dit Clint.

Wanda n'a pas de chez elle en Amérique. Pas qu'elle en ait eu depuis un moment en Sokovie. C'était peut-être un peu tôt et peut-être trop cruel de lui fournir un appartement ou vivre, parce qu'elle aurait été seule, et qu'elle n'a pas l'habitude, qu'elle n'en a pas le courage. Wanda n'a pas de chez elle, mais Clint, oui, alors elle, elle peut rester autant qu'elle veut si elle en a besoin.

–Tu peux t'asseoir, si tu veux, dit Clint en voyant que la jeune fille reste debout et presque cachée.

Wanda s'installe à côté de lui, à une distance raisonnable cependant. Elle a les paumes posées sur ses genoux serrés, et elle regarde le nourrisson dans les bras de son père.

–Il a faim, il dit. J'aurais bien pris le relais dans la cuisine pour laisser Laura s'occuper de lui tout de suite mais c'est quelque chose que je sais absolument pas faire, et c'est qu'on a des critiques exigeants à table.

Wanda sourit, croisant son regard à peine une seconde ou deux, le baissant aussitôt. Et puis les pleurs de Nathaniel se calment, presque subitement. Le bébé regarde Wanda dans les yeux avec un air curieux, voire même quelque peu fasciné. Elle, elle a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire, et c'est encore pire quand Clint lui tend Nathaniel et que le petit, toujours pas totalement calmé, gémit en tendant ses bras vers Wanda.

–Je pense qu'il t'aime bien, dit-il.

Elle le regarde avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

–Je... Il parait que c'est déconseillé de mettre un bébé dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents, au début, dit-elle. Parce qu'il faut qu'il s'habitue, et tout ça.

Et c'est vrai que Nath est né depuis quatre jours à peine mais Clint est crevé et il a plutôt confiance en cette gamine, alors si ça peut aider.

–On se débrouillera, dit-il.

Et Wanda tend ses mains tremblantes et prend finalement l'enfant dans ses bras, le plus délicatement possible pour être sure de ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle a probablement déjà détruit des tas de choses sans le vouloir, blessé des tas de gens, parce que ses pouvoirs étaient nouveaux et plus puissants qu'elle. Et pourtant Nathaniel semble ne pas du tout la ressentir comme une menace. Il a ses yeux bleus grand ouverts et il tire sur ses longs cheveux bruns avec ses minuscules mains. Clint, il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

–Je sais pas si tu l'as ensorcelé ou quelque chose, mais je te jure que si ça peut le calmer, je t'en voudrais pas, dit-il.

Wanda rit un peu, et les coins de ses yeux rient aussi ; c'est bon signe.

–Non, promis, dit-elle.

–Il a deviné que t'étais spéciale, alors. Ça l'intrigue. C'est curieux, à cet âge là.

Wanda est spéciale, et c'est un peu pour ça, en plus de plein d'autres raisons, que Clint doit s'occuper d'elle. Ce n'est pas parce que son frère est mort, et de toute façon, il aurait fait la même chose pour lui, même s'ils se seraient insultés à longueur de journée.

Wanda est spéciale ; elle est si fragile et si incroyablement forte, si humaine et tellement plus que ça. Wanda a besoin d'aide et Clint fera tout ce qu'il peut. Et quand elle lui demande la permission de prendre un jouet par terre, au pied du petit lit, et qu'elle le fait flotter dans un nuage de rubans rouge devant les rires de Nathaniel, il devient évident que spécial est un joli mot.

–Est-ce que Natasha vient ce soir ? Demande Wanda en continuant de faire bouger le petit lion en peluche.

Il se peut que Natasha ait passé beaucoup de temps chez les Barton, depuis la bataille. Il en est toujours ainsi lorsque l'un et l'autre ne sont pas sur une mission, ensemble ou séparément. Elle, elle a son appartement, mais c'est un peu parce qu'elle fait partie de la famille, alors elle est bien, ici. Ces trois derniers jours, il y a eu tout un tas de nouvelles choses à organiser, alors Natasha a fait des allers-retours incessants en moto entre les bureaux du SHIELD et la ferme.

–Elle m'a appelé dans l'après-midi pour me dire qu'elle arriverait après le dîner, dit-il. Je lui ai proposé de dormir ici, parce que ce sera plus facile.

Pour demain, ce sera plus facile. Parce que Natasha pourra tenir la main de Wanda dans la voiture pendant qu'elle retiendra ses larmes, alors ce sera plus facile. Elle pourront, si elles veulent, dormir dans la même chambre, cette nuit. Ce sera plus facile. Natasha a un effet plutôt bénéfique sur elle et Clint la remercie pour ça, même s'il est capable de parler à Wanda, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire que tout va bien se passer.

Il l'a trouvée dehors, ce matin. Il était cinq heures, elle était en larmes et recroquevillée dans le jardin.

Ce sera plus facile mais ce ne sera facile pour personne, demain.

–Cool, fait-elle.

Elle a un sourire aux lèvres mais le ton de sa voix est un peu cassé, malgré elle.

Et puis Laura arrive dans le salon, toute en excuse de leur avoir laissé le bébé affamé et en pleurs, avant de remarquer que Nath s'amuse sur les genoux de Wanda. Elle, elle regarde Laura avec un regard un peu coupable, parce que peut-être qu'elle n'est pas censée faire ça, qu'il faut préserver le bébé de toutes ces choses incroyables, magnifiques et dangereuses. Mais Laura lui sourit et elle dit :

–Mon Dieu, si j'avais su que ça faisait partie de tes pouvoirs magiques, je t'aurais appelée au secours au moins cent fois déjà.

* * *

Natasha est arrivée plus tard dans la soirée. Le petit était couché et Wanda, Cooper et Lila étaient en train de s'endormir devant un dessin animé, puis le son caractéristique d'une moto que l'on gare s'est fait entendre par dessus le son bas de la télévision, et une minute plus tard, on tournait des clés dans la serrure.

Wanda a lu dans l'esprit de Natasha, après la bataille. Sans lui vouloir de mal, cette fois. Au fond de l'esprit de la rousse, elle a du glisser, sans s'en rendre compte, un désolé. Elle a vu dans sa tête la détresse et la peur, elle y a ressenti les frissons, la boule au ventre et la douleur. Elle y a entendu le bruit des poings contre le mur, d'un cœur qui se brise.

Elles sont dehors, assises sur le perron. Clint et Laura les ont laissées seules pour emmener les enfants au lit et se coucher. Wanda a ses jambes ramenées contre son corps, le menton posé sur ses genoux et les bras autour de ses mollets. Natasha, elle, regarde les arbres vaguement secoués par le vent nocturne ; ou peut-être regarde-t-elle les étoiles, qui sait.

– _Les gens ont toujours en tête qu'il fait un froid sibérien dans les pays de l'est_ , fait Natasha en russe. _On est en Amérique, c'est le moi d'avril, et ça caille._

Wanda sourit. C'est vrai que les bois étaient encore enneigés, en Sokovie, mais pour le reste, il faisait déjà doux.

– _T'as pas froid, toi ?_ Demande Natasha en regardant ses bras qui tremblent un peu autour de ses jambes.

– _Si, plutôt_ , dit-elle.

Mais il n'est pas insoutenable, le froid. A vrai dire, Wanda et Pietro ont passé beaucoup de temps dehors après avoir perdu leurs parents. Ils erraient un peu partout dans les rues, en été comme en hiver, et ils logeaient chez une personne différente tous les trois mois ; il y avait ce vendeur d'instruments qui les avait accueillis dans la pièce au dessus de sa boutique, l'hiver de leurs quatorze ans. Il y avait un trou dans le toit et des tempêtes de neige dehors, et peut-être qu'ils ont failli mourir plusieurs fois.

Ce qui est insoutenable, en revanche, c'est demain. Et puis les trois derniers jours, et l'air qui reste bloqué dans ses poumons, et le monstre qui crie entre ses côtes.

– _J'ai peur_.

 _De ce qui va se passer demain et pendant tous les jours à venir, de la perspective d'un avenir, du monde et des gens et de toutes ces choses terrifiantes, j'ai peur de la vie et de la mort, d'être sans lui et d'être moi._

Natasha se rapproche d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Il y a quelque chose de douloureux dans la chaleur de son étreinte, et Wanda craque.

– _Je sais_ , dit Natasha. _Je sais_.

Les larmes sont chaudes sur ses joues froides. Wanda craque et ce n'est qu'une fois entre des dizaines depuis le combat en Sokovie, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire parce que demain c'est demain.

* * *

Et demain, il pleut, évidemment.

C'est injuste, parce que son frère mérite mieux. Pietro était de bonne humeur à chaque fois qu'un rayon de soleil se pointait. Il aimait déjà courir, avant qu'on les optimise ; il sortait courir à s'en épuiser les poumons à chaque fois qu'il faisait beau. C'est injuste que leur temps ne lui fasse pas cette faveur.

Wanda marche dans une flaque d'eau en descendant de la voiture. Clint, Laura et Natasha sortent après elle. Clint qui a l'air étrange, dans son costume, comme tous les types qui passent leur vie en chemises en plaid et veste en cuir ont l'air étranges dans un costume. Laura qui n'a jamais vu Pietro, mais qui tenait à venir, parce que c'est grâce à lui si son mari est en vie. Natasha à qui le noir va si bien, qui met un bras au dessus de sa tête pour éviter d'être trempée. Et puis Clint, il a son bras autour de ses épaules à elle jusqu'au funérarium et encore à l'intérieur. Ils saluent tout le monde ; ils sont tous déjà là parce qu'il y avait du monde sur la route et que c'est le problème d'habiter à la campagne et tout ça. Il n'y a que eux quatre, le Captain, Stark et Thor, de toute façon. Ils sont bien peu, et c'est tant mieux. De toute façon, personne d'autre ne connaissait Pietro ici et c'est bien trop le bordel en Sokovie pour y enterrer quelqu'un. Comme si le pays avait besoin d'un mort en plus. C'est ironique de finir en terre américaine, pour lui qui l'a méprisée pendant un peu moins de la moitié de sa vie, mais ils se sont peut-être un peu réconciliés quand les jumeaux ont décidé d'être des Avengers. Et puis Wanda est ici, maintenant, et elle ne sait pas quand elle retournera en Europe ni même si elle le fera un jour, alors c'est mieux d'être près de lui.

Et puis il y a Pietro. C'est étrange de le voir en costume, lui aussi, et c'est la première fois, aussi. Il aurait été préférable que ça soit dans une autre situation ; elle aurait probablement ri de lui, pour l'embêter. Il y a des centaines de fleurs blanches autour de lui ; s'assurer que son éternel sommeil soit confortable est peut-être la seule façon que Stark ait trouvée de se faire pardonner de leur avoir volé leur vie sans le pouvoir. Et bien que les questions de luxe et d'argent lui soient toujours passées au-dessus de la tête, Wanda lui en est assez reconnaissante, parce que son frère mérite toutes les plus belles choses du monde.

Et puis il y a Pietro, et Wanda doit retenir les larmes dans ses yeux. _Comment tu vas survivre à ça ?_

Clint pose une main dans son dos lorsque la cérémonie commence. Wanda lui murmure un merci, parce que ses jambes tremblantes n'auraient probablement pas pu la soutenir d'elle-même. Et puis c'est pire quand elle doit aller lui parler. A Pietro. Elle s'avance. _Comment tu vas survivre à ça ?_

–Je n'ai rien écrit, dit-elle doucement. J'aurais voulu t'écrire quelque chose de beau mais je suis incapable de lire ou d'écrire quoi que ce soit depuis que...

Elle peine à parler anglais.

–J'y arrivais pas. J'ai essayé, et j'y arrivais pas. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop.

Et puis l'eau lui monte aux yeux.

–On est jumeaux, dit-elle. Tout ce qu'on a jamais eu, c'est l'un et l'autre. On a vécu toute notre vie ensemble, alors j'imaginais qu'on partirait ensemble aussi. Et je n'ai même pas de mots pour exprimer toute ma douleur depuis que je t'ai senti mourir et... Tu as été le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver.

 _Comment tu vas survivre à ça ?_

–Et je t'aime, elle dit. C'est quelque chose que la mort ne pourra jamais m'enlever. Et je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que moi, je meure, et je sais pas comment je vais faire jusque là et...

Et Wanda se fige.

Elle perd l'équilibre. Elle se rattrape au bord du cercueil et Steve accourt vers elle pour l'aider.

–Je l'entends, chuchote-t-elle.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demande Steve.

Il y a des murmures, et des souvenirs. Wanda se voit plus jeune, dans les rues enneigées, sa main dans celle de son frère. Elle ressent le froid contre sa peau et les doigts se serrer autour des siens et elle peut affirmer avec certitude que ça ne vient pas d'elle.

–Je l'entends.

Elle n'entend aucune pulsation de son cœur, aucune respiration. Elle entend la voix dans sa tête, malgré ses yeux fermés. Elle entend sa mémoire et un écho faible mais bien présent de son esprit. Elle l'entend, lui.

–Il est encore là.

Elle entend son âme et elle sent ses paroles du bout des doigts.

–Quoi ?

Les yeux de Wanda s'ouvrent grand.

Et vite, très vite, pour que personne ne l'empêche de le faire, elle défait la cravate de Pietro, déboutonne sa chemise. Personne ne semble protester mais Clint s'approche. Il n'y a plus rien sur la peau de Pietro, plus aucune trace des balles qui l'ont traversé.

Le maître de cérémonie dit que ce n'est pas possible, qu'encore hier, les plaies étaient visibles, ce n'est pas possible.

Wanda peine à tenir debout. Elle pleure. Elle dit :

–Il est encore là.

Et même si le cœur de Pietro ne bat plus, même s'il ne respire pas encore, Wanda le sait, elle le sent ; elle a déjà lu dans des morts et il n'y avait rien, pas la moindre trace d'une âme. Pietro est là et il guérit, alors il est vivant. Il a son esprit perdu à l'intérieur de lui.

Elle lève les mains au dessus du corps. Elle n'est pas une déesse, peut-être même pas une héroïne. Mais Wanda est une sorcière, et si ça suffit pour lui rendre son frère, elle veut bien s'en contenter. Les fils rouges s'accrochent à Pietro avec toute la force dont ils sont capable. Wanda ferme les yeux.

Il parait que tout a une fin ; même eux, même les miracles.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ses yeux s'ouvrent mais ses cils sont collés.

Et puis il est à peine capable de bouger. Il respire mais ses bras et ses jambes refusent de lui obéir, même si il arrive à faire se mouvoir un peu ses doigts et ses pieds. C'est déjà ça. Il respire.

Pietro respire.

Il est allongé sur le dos et le plafond qui est au dessus de sa tête lui est inconnu. Du bois. Du bois un peu partout d'ailleurs, de ce qu'il réussit à voir. Des rideaux aux fenêtres et la lumière de la fin de la nuit. Il fait bleu, à l'intérieur de la chambre. Sa nuque et douloureuse et il arrive à peine à tourner la tête où à la soulever pour en voir plus.

Et puis à sa gauche, il voit Wanda. Elle est endormie, à genoux par terre et les bras croisés sur le lit pour lui laisser toute la place. Il fait bleu et c'est pas très clair mais Pietro arrive quand même à voir les cernes sous ses yeux et sa peau abîmée par la fatigue. _Oh, Wanda, je suis désolé._

Pietro respire.

Il est en vie et ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il avait prévu quand il a décidé en l'espace d'un quart de seconde de sauver Barton, parce que sa vie valait sans doute mieux que la sienne et que c'était une bonne occasion de faire quelque chose de bien. Mais son cœur bat dans sa cage thoracique, son cerveau est un peu lent mais fonctionnel, il sent le vent frais par la fenêtre ouverte sur son visage et il voit sa sœur dormir.

Peut-être qu'il avait quand même un peu peur de mourir, au final. Pietro n'est qu'un gosse.

Il tente de lever le bras pour le tendre vers elle et ça lui demande un effort insurmontable mais il finit par y arriver. Il pose ses doigts encore froids sur la joue de Wanda et elle ouvre doucement les yeux.

– _Salut p'tite sœur_ , dit-il de sa voix brisée.

Wanda le regarde avec des grands yeux et il se passe quelques instants pendant lesquels elle ne peut rien faire d'autre. Puis elle se met à pleurer et elle le prend dans ses bras. Pietro se redresse comme il peut mais le corps d'apparence si fragile de sa sœur jumelle peut soulever plus qu'il n'y parait et elle le serre contre lui si fort qu'il lui serait impossible de retomber. Elle lui caresse les cheveux comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, elle murmure des merci à toutes les entités supérieures qui voudront bien l'entendre.

– _Je suis là_ , dit-il. _Je suis là._

Ils est vivant.

Wanda l'aide à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, et lui, il peut à peine marcher. Il a soif mais il aurait pu rester dans son lit le temps qu'elle lui apporte, mais Wanda, elle veut qu'il respire l'air frais, elle veut qu'il voit le lever du soleil et qu'il sente le vent sur sa peau. Ça fait comme un retour au réel de passer du noir de la chambre à la fraîcheur du matin. Wanda l'aide à s'asseoir sur le perron. Il fait un peu plus clair, dehors.

– _Alors on a bien gagné?_ Fait Pietro.

Des fois que tout ça n'ait été qu'un rêve, que tout se soit écroulé juste après lui.

Il regarde un peu autour de lui, les arbres secoués par le vent et puis le vert, partout, mais au final, il arrive à peine à quitter sa sœur des yeux.

– _Oui,_ dit-elle. _On a détruit tout ce qu'il restait de robots. On a détruit Ultron._

– _L'humanité est sauve._

– _Ouais._

Il attire Wanda contre lui. Il lui caresse les cheveux, il lui embrasse le front. Sa sœur lui rend son étreinte, s'accroche à lui avec une sorte de désespoir un peu calmé.

– _Je suis soulagé que tu ailles bien_ , dit-il.

– _Je vais bien parce que toi, t'es revenu._

Et comment, et pourquoi, et Pietro a un milliard de questions à poser. Il était mort et il ne l'est plus, et c'est suffisant pour foutre en l'air plein de certitudes. Et il s'apprête à demander, pour commencer, où ils sont, parce que rien dans ce qu'il voit ne lui rappelle quelque chose de connu, mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière eux et Barton sort, en t-shirt et pantalon de survêtement. Chez Hawkeye, donc. Ou ailleurs, qui sait. Mais le propriétaire de la maison, où qu'elle se trouve, a de la chance. L'aube est belle, derrière les arbres, l'air est pur et puis tout est calme, tout respire la sécurité.

–Désolée de t'avoir réveillé, fait Wanda – en anglais – à l'adresse de Barton. On a du faire pas mal de bruit dans les escaliers.

–Oh, c'est rien, répond-il. Je me suis plutôt habitué, ces derniers temps. Avec le bébé, et tout ça.

Et puis il prend appui sur la rambarde de la terrasse, et son regard se pose dans les yeux de Pietro.

–Salut, gamin, dit-il.

Pietro sourit en coin.

–Salut, vieillard.

 _Heureux que tu soies en vie._

Il cligne des yeux, difficilement. Ses cils sont mouillés et quelque chose sur sa langue a un goût doux-amer.

–Tu vas bien ? Fait Hawkeye.

–Mieux qu'en étant mort, sûrement.

 _Sûrement_.

–Après, j'avoue que je suis pas certain de trop comprendre ce qui se passe et que j'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est possible que je sois vivant.

–C'est légitime.

Wanda tient une de ses mains entre les siennes.

–Désolée pour ça, dit-elle. J'aurais du t'expliquer ça dès le début.

–Elle s'excuse mais c'est elle qui t'a ramené, fait Barton.

–J'ai pu faire ça parce que ton corps ne s'est pas arrêté de fonctionner comme il était supposé le faire. Ton cœur ne battait pas mais tu n'avais pas cessé de vivre parce que ton métabolisme est aussi rapide que toi et qu'il a continué à sa régénérer comme il a pu. Et puis ton esprit était toujours là, endormi, quelque part, et je t'ai entendu.

Et peut-être que Pietro n'était pas bien conscient que tout ça mais il n'y a rien, vraiment rien de surprenant à cette histoire. Pas qu'il soit mort et puis vivant, parce que malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ça reste quelque chose de beaucoup trop surréel. Que Wanda l'ait ramené, que Wanda l'ait aidé ; c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait, c'est ce que lui aussi fera toujours.

–Et puis t'as pris un temps dingue à te réveiller, dit Barton.

–Tu t'es remis à vivre, mais tu dormais. Ton âme avait quitté ton corps et même si il était de nouveau fonctionnel, la liaison se fait pas toute seule, et ça a pris son temps pour se remettre en place.

Peut-être que c'est ce qui fait qu'il ne peut affirmer qu'il est tout à fait vivant, alors. Il ne peut pas tenir debout et il a froid, terriblement froid. Il regarde ses jambes inertes et puis sa main qui tremble dans celle de Wanda.

Pietro sourit. Il dit :

–Eh ben, j'ai eu affaire à un tas de trucs pas croyables ces temps-ci. Du genre, devenir surhumain, rencontrer des dieux, combattre une armée de robots, tout ça.

Il resserre son étreinte sur Wanda ; son bras lui fait mal. Elle se blottit dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule et serre sa main un peu plus fort. Pietro, il dit :

–Je suppose que je m'habituerais à ça aussi.

 _Je suppose que je m'habituerais à vivre_.

Il lance un regard à Barton. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, hoche doucement la tête ; c'est un _merci_ muet que Pietro avait déjà reçu lorsqu'il est mort, parce qu'il y avait toutes les questions du monde dans les yeux de Hawkeye mais il y avait ça, aussi. Il faudra qu'il lui parle, parce qu'il accueille chez lui deux gamins qui voulaient le tuer avec toute la confiance du monde, parce qu'il s'est peut-être aussi un peu occupé de Wanda et qu'il mérite aussi un merci.

En attendant, il lui fait un signe, lui aussi. Discret, muet, mais ça suffit.

Le soleil se lève à son aise ; le ciel a la couleur des fleurs fanées et du jus d'orange.

–Il est à peine cinq heures du matin, fait Clint. Et j'ai la dalle. C'est un peu triste. Quelqu'un veut un chocolat chaud ?

Clint Barton mérite un merci et mille autre choses.

* * *

Pietro est assis à la table de la cuisine. Quelque part, à l'étage, la femme de Barton et Wanda tentent de calmer les cris du bébé. Apparemment, c'est déjà un miracle qu'il ne les ait pas réveillé avant, parce qu'ils ont pris l'habitude de dormir quatre heures par nuit depuis qu'il est là. Alors Pietro et Barton se retrouvent seuls l'un avec l'autre, comme la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontrés, sauf que là où l'un était en position de faiblesse par rapport à l'autre, c'est l'inverse, maintenant. La différence, aussi, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de menace, maintenant ; Pietro a beau être trop cassé pour user de son sarcasme habituel ou même d'un certain nombre de mots, il règne dans la semi-obscurité de la maison un certain calme qui a quelque chose d'apaisant.

On pose une tasse fumante devant lui et il sursaute presque, sortant de ses pensées. L'odeur est sucrée et ressemble un peu à certaines soirées d'hiver en Sokovie ; il se brûle la langue.

–Doucement, hein, se moque Barton. Je sais que t'as l'habitude d'aller vite, mais t'es un peu diminué, là, ménage-toi.

Pietro prend une gorgée entière en guise de vengeance et esquisse ce qu'il peut d'un sourire narquois.

–Au moins c'est temporaire, dit-il. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

Clint soupire, mais c'est de bon cœur.

* * *

Ça prend un peu plus d'une semaine pour qu'il soit capable de marcher. Au début, il arrive à peine à tenir debout, il doit se tenir à des meubles ou à n'importe quoi parce qu'il ne tient pas tout seul. Mais maintenant, ça va, maintenant, c'est bien.

Et Clint l'emmène marcher un peu, dans la forêt près de la ferme. Il fait un peu moche, mais moins froid, même si les feuilles mortes par terre sont humides sous ses basket. Les mains dans les poches, il observe tantôt le ciel pâle entre les feuilles, tantôt ses pieds qui foulent paresseusement le sol. Et parfois, du clin de l'œil, il regarde Clint qui marche à côté de lui, s'adaptant à son pas ; ils ont l'air si normaux, si humains, et peut-être qu'ils ont un peu perdu l'habitude. La vie a été plutôt paisible ces derniers jours et ça faisait des années que les jumeaux n'avaient rien connu de tel. Il y a toujours eu quelqu'un à combattre, une cause à défendre, du bruit dans les rues. Les cris des enfants, les piques que s'envoient continuellement Pietro et Clint et la pluie parfois violente contre le toit sont un calme tout relatif qui a quelque chose d'étrange et d'apaisant à la fois.

–Comment tu fais ? Demande Pietro.

Clint l'aide à monter un chemin un peu plus escarpé.

–Comment je fais quoi ? Dit-il.

–Pour... faire ce que tu fais, et avoir tout ça.

Pour avoir une vraie vie.

Du peu qu'il ait appris, c'est plutôt rare parce que le Captain séjourne pratiquement au quartier général, Romanoff se fait héberger par le SHIELD _quelque part personne sait trop où_ , Stark ne mène pas une existence des plus saines, on ne sait même pas où se trouve Banner et Thor est un peu hors-jeu de par le simple fait qu'il n'est pas humain.

–Je suppose que j'ai de la chance, répond Clint. Je suis le plus normal de l'équipe, et je suppose que ça a ses avantages.

–C'est pas trop dur ?

–De quoi ?

–Revenir pour repartir à chaque fois.

Clint ne répond pas tout de suite. Le sol est de nouveau plat.

–Un peu, dit-il finalement. D'un côté, c'est aussi une partie de moi, sauver des gens, et tout ça. Mais j'ai parfois peur de plus jamais les revoir, et ça me terrifie.

Clint a tout ça alors il a des raisons de vivre.

–J'aurais pu, dit-il. Ne jamais les revoir.

 _J'aurais pu si t'avais pas décidé de mourir à ma place_.

–Ouais, mais t'es là, fait Pietro sur un ton léger.

–Ouais, dit Clint.

Pietro chuchote, en sokovien, pour être sur que même la forêt ne l'entende pas : _t'es là et ça valait bien le coup de mourir pour ça._

* * *

Pietro et Wanda dévorent leur riz au poulet à une vitesse presque alarmante sous les yeux étonnés des enfants Barton. Même si sa mère répète souvent à Lila de manger moins vite, ce n'est pas grand chose par rapport au rythme auquel les jumeaux vident leur assiette ; elle proteste un peu, parce que maman, à eux tu leur dis rien, mais eux ils sont grands, ils ont le droit. C'est que Laura cuisine bien et qu'ils ne doivent pas tellement avoir l'habitude de ça ; à vrai dire, Clint n'en avait pas l'habitude non plus, avant, parce qu'il a toujours été incapable de se cuisiner quelque chose de décent et qu'il finissait ses journées avec une pizza surgelée et un bocal de cornichons.

C'est étonnant mais les soirées à la maison sont plutôt calme depuis que les Maximoff sont là. C'est étonnant parce que Pietro et Wanda, même si _sensiblement plus âgés_ , restent des enfants, et que deux enfants de plus, ça devrait mettre un foutoir pas possible, mais non. Au début, Clint soupçonnait Lila et Cooper d'être intimidés par les jumeaux, et sans doute avait-il raison ; maintenant qu'un peu de temps est passé, c'est surtout l'envie de faire bonne impression devant eux qui transparaît. Ils veulent avoir l'air mature et intelligent, ils veulent faire comme les grands.

Alors depuis quelques temps, et pour le plus grand plaisir de sa mère, Cooper finit son assiette sans bouder, parce qu'il voit Pietro faire pareil. Lui, il a déjà fini, et Wanda aussi. Ils attendent poliment à table. Nathaniel est assis sur une chaise haute et regarde alternativement tout le monde. Wanda semble tout particulièrement le fasciner parce qu'il n'a de cesse de tendre les bras vers elle pour lui quémander un peu d'attention. Alors, parce qu'elle a l'accord tacite des deux parents de faire des choses comme ça du moment que ce n'est pas dangereux, Wanda fait virevolter des choses devant lui, et ça le fait rire.

–Tu es une bénédiction, sérieusement, dit Laura. Peu de parents peuvent se venter d'avoir un bébé aussi calme, et c'est quand même en grande partie grâce à toi.

–Oh, je le sens réellement calme, dit Wanda. Sans que ça ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec moi.

–Eh ben, ça c'est plutôt surprenant, fait Clint avec un sourire en coin.

–Pourquoi ça ?

–Bah, quand j'ai pensé à appeler mon fils Nathaniel _Pietro_ Barton, je me disais que je prenais le risque d'avoir un gamin plutôt turbulent.

Wanda sourit doucement. Son frère, lui, regarde Clint avec les yeux écarquillés, sans dire un mot. Il est peut-être un peu rouge.

* * *

Pendant la journée ou le soir arrivé, Pietro et Wanda demandent presque systématiquement à regarder un film. Et quand il est terminé, si ils ne se sont pas encore endormis sur le canapé, ils sont prêts à enchaîner avec un deuxième. La Sokovie est un peu le trou du cul du monde mais là n'est pas le problème, parce que malgré tout, il devait bien y avoir un petit cinéma ou deux là où ils vivaient ; le problème étant qu'ils ont passé trop de temps à la rue, dans des campements de gitans et dans des cellules aux murs gris et froids. Maintenant, les jumeaux veulent tout voir et tout savoir ; sans doute se doutent-ils que le calme ne durera pas éternellement et que quand les choses seront stables pour eux, il faudra se mettre au boulot, alors il faut en profiter.

Et sans que ça ne surprenne personne, les goûts de Pietro et Wanda en matière de cinéma sont aussi différents qu'ils le sont en tant que personne. Pietro, c'est plutôt l'action, la science fiction, les scènes rythmées avec des musiques épiques. Il s'est amusé comme un gamin devant Le Cinquième Élément, les derniers films Star Trek et James Bond qu'ils ont vus, mais pas les premiers, parce que _c'est vieux et c'est trop lent, comme toi_. Wanda n'est pas très difficile et elle regarde à peu près tout ce qui est bon avec pas mal d'entrain, même si elle a un faible particulier pour l'animation japonaise. Clint l'a vue particulièrement concentrée devant les films de Darren Aronofsky et de Fincher parce qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de sonder l'esprit des personnages à l'intérieur. Il a aussi vu ses yeux un peu humides devant les drames, les histoires de gens et de sentiments ; probablement parce qu'elle y arrivait, à sonder leur esprit.

Et puis malgré tout, ils ont quand même réussi à s'entendre sur une grande partie des films qu'ils ont regardés. Ils ont tous les deux eu des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Harry Potter et ça, c'est une bonne chose.

Il est vingt-et-une heures, Cooper et Lila sont couchés, et Laura se lève du fauteuil avec un Nathaniel endormi dans ses bras. Clint est couché dans l'autre canapé, et les jumeaux se sont assoupis sur lui, emmitouflés dans un plaid.

–Je monte avec le petit, dit Laura. Il est pas bien tard mais je suis exténuée.

–T'es pas la seule, fait Clint.

Son épouse regarde avec un sourire attendri les mains serrées de Wanda sur son foulard rouge, le visage paisible de Pietro dans le creux du cou de Clint.

–Il t'aime bien, tu sais, dit-elle. Wanda aussi, elle t'adore. Mais pas de la même façon, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

–Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et glousse.

–Quand je dis que tu es naïf.

–T'es sérieuse ?

Laura sourit encore. Elle se penche comme elle peut avec le bébé dans les bras, et embrasse doucement le front de Clint avant de s'éclipser.

C'est drôle, mais le poids des deux adolescents sur lui n'est pas trop pesant.

Pendant un instant de flottement, il n'y a que le murmure flou de la télévision et la respiration lente de Pietro dans son cou.

* * *

La semaine d'après, Pietro arrive à marcher un peu plus rapidement, et ses mouvements sont déjà plus vifs. Pour lui, c'est bien trop peu, évidemment. Il veut être capable de faire le tour de la forêt en quatre secondes. Et puis Clint est encore obligé de ralentir son propre pas pour s'adapter au sien et ça, c'est inadmissible.

–C'est pas tellement que je préfère Daniel Craig, dit Pietro. Je dis juste que le tout dernier, là, Skyfall, c'était le meilleur. Sérieux, les autres sont monstrueusement lents.

Il y a beaucoup de silences entre eux. Souvent. Mais de façon assez surprenante, ils ont aussi un certain nombre de longues conversations, qui mènent à quelque chose où à nulle part mais ça remplit le calme de la forêt et ça fait aller les pensées et les mots.

Là ça mène à rien, mais c'est pas grave.

–Peut-être qu'ils sont lents, mais ils ont plus de charme. Les films de Brosnan avaient ce petit truc qui sentait bon l'espionnage à l'ancienne.

–Évidemment, vu que t'es vieux, ça te parle plus.

–Sale gosse. Goldeneye est génial, tu peux rien contre ça.

L'air est plus doux depuis quelques jours, et le soleil brille un peu même si il doit se battre contre quelques nuages capricieux. Il était temps.

–On fait une course ? Demande Pietro.

Clint le regarde avec des grands yeux.

–Je te promets de pas utiliser mon _truc_ , ajoute le plus jeune.

–C'est pas ça, abruti, rétorque Clint. Je te rappelle que t'es censé te ménager, c'est pas vivement conseillé de brûler les étapes comme ça.

–J'suis rapide. C'est dans ma nature de brûler les étapes.

Clint soupire.

–T'es épuisant.

–Je sais.

Pietro s'étire. Les os de son dos craquent et les muscles de ses jambes se tendent. C'est peut-être bel et bien une idée de merde mais c'est pas la pire, et puis il est comme ça, Pietro. C'était comme ça avant les expériences ; il allait déjà vite avant d'aller _si vite_. Il est peut-être vivant et il commence à s'y faire mais il ne sera pas à sa place en ce monde s'il ne court pas. C'est lui, c'est son _truc_. C'est comme ça.

–Alors, dit-il, on court ? Ça fera du bien à tes vieux os.

L'autre soupire encore, marmonne qu'il va regretter d'avoir fait ça. Ils sont au milieu des arbres et c'est peut-être pas très ergonomique, mais le sentier est plutôt lisse dans ce coin de la forêt alors il y a encore de l'espoir pour que tout ça ne finisse pas en catastrophe.

–A ton départ, dit Clint en s'étirant, lui aussi.

Ils se mettent en position.

–Trois...

Pietro sent son coeur battre dans ses veines.

–Deux...

Il y a toute l'énergie du sol dans ses pieds.

–Un...

 _Grand Dieu, ce que ça lui a manqué_.

–Partez !

Il y a d'abord le contact dur et cru de la terre sous ses chaussures, et puis la sensation de frais sur son visage, le vent dans ses cheveux. Il y a les feuilles mortes qui volent derrière lui, et puis il y a sa respiration haletante, les picotements dans sa nuque, la chaleur dans ses tempes.

Et c'est grisant.

Clint court à la même vitesse que lui et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui dire :

–Profite, vieux. Cette situation va probablement pas se reproduire de sitôt.

Et Clint rétorque :

–Tu veux parier ?

–Me tente pas.

Et puis en fait, c'est trop tard. Pietro accélère déjà et alors qu'il a déjà dépassé Hawkeye de quelques mètres, il décolle. L'air frappe son visage encore plus fort et le monde tourne plus lentement à mesure que lui, il tourne plus vite. Pietro court en laissant derrière lui des traînées bleu-argenté, et d'un coup, tout est en harmonie.

Et il tombe.

Il entend Clint jurer quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Et le temps qu'il arrive, Pietro s'est déjà _presque_ relevé. Et il dit :

–Hé, ça va. Je suis encore vivant.

Clint pose une main sur son front, et le ton fatigué, il répond :

–Je t'ai déjà vu mourir une fois. Alors s'il te plaît, pas deux.

* * *

– _T'aurais pas du courir_.

Wanda et Pietro sont roulés en boule sous le drap du lit. Les journées se font un peu plus longues alors il y a encore des rayons de soleil qui baignent la chambre d'une lumière orangée, qui filtrent à travers la couverture pour donner à leurs visages des airs de rêves. Ils ont l'habitude de se réfugier dans leur lit – enfin, le lit de la chambre d'amis de chez les Barton – même quand ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. Avant de dîner ou en fin de matinée. C'est un rituel paisible qui n'a pas besoin d'avoir une raison d'être spécifique. Leurs mains se touchent, leurs doigts s'emmêlent et se démêlent avant de s'entrelacer.

– _Je pensais qu'on avais dit que tu lirais jamais dans mes pensées,_ proteste Pietro.

– _J'ai rien lu du tout. Clint en a parlé tout à l'heure._

 _Oh_.

– _Bah, c'était rien._

– _Je sais. Parce que t'es invincible, t'es le plus fort, et rien peut t'arriver. Je sais._

Le ton est un peu sarcastique mais à peine, parce qu'au fond, c'est son frère, et c'est ce qu'il est.

– _Je veux juste que tu fasses attention parce que je veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur._

 _Encore une fois_.

Pietro tire un peu sa main vers lui. Il embrasse ses doigts.

– _Promis, petite sœur._

* * *

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable le réveille en plein milieu de la nuit.

Ce ne sont pas les cauchemars, cette fois. Pas la peur insoutenable du noir terriblement vide qu'il y avait _après_ , pas la brûlure vive du souvenir des balles dans sa chair. C'est quelque chose de violent mais étrangement bienveillant qui lui souffle de se lever.

Il est quatre heures et le jour se lève déjà.

Lorsque Pietro sort sur le perron de la ferme, un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt blanc sur lui, sa paire de basket à la main, il trouve Clint assis sur la barrière, une chemise en plaid sur les épaules et une cafetière remplie à la main.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande Hawkeye.

–Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Clint boit deux gorgées de son café. _A la cafetière_.

–Pas moyen de me rendormir, dit-il.

Et Pietro finit par répondre :

–Pareil.

Pietro pose ses basket par terre.

–C'est con, dit-il, mais j'étais en train d'y penser et vous avez tous votre « nom de code », tu sais. Un nom classe qui fait super-héros. Même Wanda m'a dit qu'elle était enregistrée au SHIELD comme étant la Sorcière Rouge.

–C'est vrai, fait Clint.

–Et j'en ai pas, poursuit Pietro. C'est pas très juste.

Clint rit doucement.

–On se démerdera pour t'en trouver un, t'inquiète pas.

Il y a un silence. Un vrai silence.

Et puis Clint tourne la tête vers lui et il doit y avoir quelque chose de vraiment alarmant dans la façon dont Pietro ne tient pas en place, dans sa manière de regarder autour de lui pour inspecter les environs qu'il connaît pourtant depuis des semaines, parce que Clint s'exclame :

–Oh non. Non non non. Tu vas pas faire ça.

Pietro se baisse pour enfiler ses chaussures sans les délacer.

–Et pourquoi pas ?

–Parce que t'es pas physiquement prêt à faire ce genre de choses et que moi je le suis pas psychologiquement à te voir te casser la gueule pour la troisième fois. Pensé à ma fragile santé de vieil homme, s'il te plaît.

–Oh, Barton, tu vas me fendre le cœur.

–Fous-toi de ma gueule.

Il se redresse. Les pointes de ses pieds tapent contre le bois.

–T'inquiète, dit-il. Je sens que ça va marcher.

–Ça, grogne Clint, c'est _vraiment_ rassurant.

Et puis Pietro descend les marches du perron alors que Clint invoque le bon Dieu auquel il ne croit pas, demandant pourquoi diable ce genre de choses lui arrive à lui.

Pietro court. Ce n'est pas une montée progressive comme la dernière fois, c'est un éclair de lumière bleue et la seconde d'après, Pietro est invisible, Pietro est invincible. Il traverse le jardin, le champ à côté, il fait le tour de toute la surface qu'il peut parcourir.

Et cette fois, il ne tombe pas.

De son côté, Clint, il ne voit qu'une comète argentée se déplacer dans l'herbe. Il sourit, parce que ce garçon, sa vie et puis le monde en général sont des choses bien surréalistes.

–Quicksilver, murmure-t-il. On va t'appeler Quicksilver.

Clint cligne des yeux et il s'apprête à prendre une autre gorgée de la boisson trop chaude, mais à cette seconde précise, il sent quelque chose se poser sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'il ouvre les paupières, Pietro est en train de l'embrasser. Et Clint répond, parce que ce gamin va le rendre dingue. Il glisse une main sur sa nuque, il entrouvre les lèvres.

Pietro se détache, un tout petit peu. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse l'entendre chuchoter.

–Tu l'avais pas vue venir.

Et puis il repart. Clint a un moment de flottement pendant lequel son cœur bat un peu fort dans ses tempes, et ses pensées sont un peu bloquées dans leur chemin. Puis il sourit, il laisse tomber. Parce que c'est comme ça. Il regarde ce qu'il est possible de regarder du jeune homme qui file à toute vitesse dans le paysage.

Il parait que tout a une fin ; même eux, même les miracles.

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont vivants.

* * *

Je fais des plans pour mes histoires dans des carnets, avec des commentaires très pertinents. Pour cette fic, dans ma marge, y avait marqué "gros fluff des familles". #sorrynotsorry

Sinon, j'ai un groupe facebook que vous pouvez rejoindre en cliquant sur le lien de mon profil, si vous voulez des infos sur ce qui va sortir, des extraits bien bâtards et des chansons. Allez viens, on est bien.

Merci d'avoir lu, hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et à très bientôt.


End file.
